No Longer Blind
by WorthyWolfy
Summary: For someone with incredible eyesight, she sure was blind.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Naruto **

**Also On: Wattpad & AO3 (_WorthyWolfy_) **

**Inspired**** by: Subtext**

**Setting: Boruto**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_He didn't come home last night…again. _

It wasn't the first time she'd thought this particular thought and she knew quite well, that it wouldn't be the last either. His side of the bed was cold and neat – _Naruto-kun _wasn't a neat person. Yes, the man reminded her of the sunshine especially in how he'd managed to change so many lives and each one in a span of mere minutes. He was the sun, her sun but he was _messy. _She didn't think of him as someone to clean up after himself, she did that and each time with a smile. She really didn't mind; she was his wife after all.

The former Hyuuga rose to her reflection.

Then paused.

_When had…?_ She observed, staring back at her own lavender orbs and - something was different. Her eyes were same ones she'd always had, her hair was shiny if not a bit messy and she didn't see a single blemish. Thank you Hyuuga genes, yet there was something so odd about her appearance. Something was different, her reflection seemed really _really __**off.**_

Well, she didn't have time for that now. There were things that needed to be done that couldn't wait, such was the life of a wife. At least, that's what she had grown believing and suddenly questioned where these beliefs had come from.

Her mother-figure and former sensei, Kurenai hadn't been this way. She'd never seen the red-eyed women cook _or _clean up after Asuma-sensei, perhaps once in a blue moon. No, instead she remembered the scolding yet loving looks she sent him and the way their faces would light up when bantering. The way they'd hold hands when the two teams had bonding time, how his thumb could wipe away any trouble she had and how his frown would have vanished as soon as she smiled. How _together _they'd been.

Kurenai hadn't needed to be the perfect wife, or girlfriend, to get Asuma to look at her that way. That _special _way.

Her gaze slowly moved to her wedding picture, sitting quite innocently upon her dresser. There was a loud bang from the kitchen, a young voice calling for her. "Mama! Mama!"

_She couldn't have seen how her reflection looked back at her as she stared at the image, just before she tended to her child. Hinata Uzumaki was known for her smile. _


	2. His Face

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Also On: Wattpad & AO3 (_WorthyWolfy_)

Inspired by: Subtext

Setting For Story: Boruto

Set From: Episode 53 (Himawari's Birthday)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**His**_** Face**

* * *

_That blazing, soul-searing glare… _

Breathing deeply, she slowly opened her own eyes to stare again and she suddenly found it hard to swallow. It wasn't the first time she'd seen such a look; the one he'd been looking at her with it but she knew that it the emotions behind it hadn't been directed at her. As a young girl, she'd been rather familiar with that look and to see it again, after so many years. Her father worn that face whenever she clumsily stumbled in his way, the elders had given it to her _**but**_ her beautiful, strong cousin had worn it the best. A mere glance her way and she'd be trembling. She'd always been expecting him to actually do something whenever he'd look at her.

Neji-nii had worn it best.

Until now.

She'd never expected to see Naruto's face to **ever,**_** ever **_contort that way. It had been…been…she didn't have any words. He was the sun.

Then again, it hadn't exactly been him.

It had been her son.

That look, that look was permanently and forever seared into the forefront of her mind. It hadn't happened just yesterday either, it's been some days since her daughter's birthday yet the image remained and whenever she passed Neji-nii's photograph, the one she carefully kept clean and maintained, the past came rushing forward like a tidal wave. He wasn't scowling nor was he smiling in the image, he'd just been the last one to affect her with such a look. Had been – _her son_, it seems, had inherited it somehow. Her knees were weak and she quickly braced herself. _Of course he would, of course. _

Her heart ached and her lip trembled. _Neji-nii, it's been a long time. I miss you. _

_His eyes. _Her son, Boruto, with his golden locks and ocean orbs. She hadn't seen a trace of her husband, his own set of blond hair and deep blues, she'd seen her cousin. The man has been _**dead**_, he's been dead for over 11 years now. _He had your eyes, Neji-nii and now I'm – had you been there, you'd likely…_

She paused, caressing the frame. _You'd likely be furious and…and…_

The thought couldn't be finished, her brained stalled and nothing came to mind. She blinked in puzzlement to find her reflection frowning back at her and giving her the most befuddled expression she had yet to see on herself. Her reflection was weak and transparent upon the glass, her cousin staring back at her blankly. A contradiction to her own feelings at the moment and she couldn't stand to see at the moment, turning away. She always liked to believe that she'd known him the best and she'd easily been able to predict his words to a T, yet she couldn't say what'd he would. How would her beloved Neji-nii react?

Like Boruto had?

It had certainly been _his _face.

_A clone, Naruto-kun? _The women quietly questioned, she would never ask him to his face and she wouldn't dare voice her thoughts out loud. However, she'd been having the similar thoughts to what her son had. She would never dare admit to these thoughts either, they weren't the thoughts a loving and understanding wife should have. A wife doesn't think ill of her husband, no - she listens to him and doesn't question his actions. A supportive wife stands by her husband and that's what she had done. That's what a good wife does.

That's what she did.

She was a good wife.

Hinata looked up to the image of her cousin, her guardian and only saw her frown. She was good wife, she _knew _she was and the gossip from around the village only confirmed it. The men were jealous they didn't get such treatment, other wives asked her for advice when she shopped and the way Shikamaru spoke to her whenever she visited the Hokage tower. Hanabi often complained to her how the wives in the compound wouldn't keep quiet about how she was a good wife and comparing her to their own mother. Their mother had been a good wife. She felt like a good wife - _She_ _**was.**_ It's what she did best. Being a good wife.

She knew she was.

But then why was her husband never home?


	3. Hokage or Husband?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Also On: Wattpad & AO3 (_WorthyWolfy_)

Inspired by: Subtext

Setting For Story: Boruto

Set From: Episode 53 (Himawari's Birthday)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**_Hokage or Husband?_**

* * *

She hadn't seen her husband for a while, since her daughter's birthday. As an understanding wife – the wife of an Hokage, she supposed that he was either doing paperwork or arranging things for the upcoming Chunin exams. It was understandable that he didn't come home, Naruto's wanted to become Hokage since a little boy and well, he was leading a village. A village that although had never been small, had certainly grown since the war ended and the trains were installed. One couldn't call the Leaf a village either; buildings reached the clouds and their technology improved each day. It called to people like honey did a bear.

Naruto, Saviour of This World was Hokage.

It's what drew them in the most.

Everybody wanted a strong leader, where they knew they'd be protected and their children safe. He had saved the world after all, who wouldn't want that kind of leader?

_I miss the days before he was Hokage. _The thought was strong and heavy in her mind, yet she was instantly racked with guilt. Naruto had wanted to become Hokage since he had been boy, since before they'd even entered the Academy and the memories of his determined, tempered shouts about were vivid. As his wife, she should be supporting and encouraging him. That's what a good wife did, but what if she didn't want to be married to the Hokage? What if she just wanted to be married to Naruto, the man she loved?

They were conflicting thoughts, ones she pushed away and to the deepest corners of her mind. She was a good wife and as a good wife, she needed to care for her husband. Smiling, she put the finishing touches on the bento and sensed her son's chakra racing towards them. _What a reliable boy, Naruto-kun and I are very lucky. _

As if sensing her brother, Himawari bounced into the kitchen and grinned widely at her. She vaguely wondered if her daughter _had _sensed her and studied her curiously. Her sky blues stared back up her curiously; she hadn't given much thought to Himawari's wants. Even if being a ninja wasn't what Himawari wanted, Hinata wanted her to at least know the basics. There was peace all around the shinobi world _**but **_it was shinobi's world – there was always bond to be fighting. No matter how small.

Hinata wanted her daughter to know how to protect herself. She and Boruto wouldn't always be around to protect her. Another thing she and Naruto should discuss. "Mama?"

She smiled, shaking her head and urged her daughter towards the door. On cue, her son barged through the door and she could see his apprehension clearly. "Sorry I'm late, Kaa-chan!"

"Oh, good. You're here." She soothed his worries away with a smile, lightly gripping her daughter's shoulder. "Okay, Himawari, I'll be going now. Boruto, I'll leave her to you."

Bending to slip on her shoes, she gave them another smile and stalled a little. "Sure, don't worry about a thing! Go relax and enjoy yourself."

She hadn't told them where she'd be going, she didn't wish to see her son's angered glare right now and her daughter's meek eyes. A pleasant mood was what she needed when she faced her husband and asked him to come home (just for a few hours), with all the questions running through her head – she needed all the patience and happiness she could muster. It wasn't the first she'd gone to ask him to come home so this wouldn't be the first she'd be hearing his excuses either, she was growing a little tired of them. Hinata missed her husband.

She wanted her husband back.

Glancing over her shoulder, she lingered on their smiles. "I'll try come home early. I made dinner so please eat together."

The streetlights provided little comfort as an odd feeling of discomfort crept up her spine, she didn't feel watched – just off. Something suddenly felt incredibly _wrong _and the darkness dwelling behind the streetlights, among the trees and bushes seemed ominous. She clung tighter to the bento, doing her best to her suppress this weird feeling and walked faster. Uneasy, she paused and activated the Byakugan to scan her surroundings. She was alone outside, not a single person and she could only see one chakra signature within the Hokage Tower nearby. It could only be Naruto.

The Hokage Tower stood proudly amongst the streetlight, the building had always provided her with a sense of hope and belonging whenever she entered. Whenever she entered the building, the hopelessness and shame within her dwindled into nothing. Hope and belonging blossomed within her chest, renewing her determination. Whenever she received a mission, her reflection no longer looked meek and beaten down. A flame burned bright with in her soul. She belonged – this was her home. The Leaf was her home.

Not tonight though.

The odd feeling nagged at her.

Entering the building, she stumbled into a yawning Shikamaru. He frowned down at her in a way that made her feel very conscious of herself and she glanced down to see if anything had stained her clothes. She'd checked her reflection before leaving, she wanted to be presentable for her husband. "Geez, Hinata."

Confused, she forgot her manners and stared. Shikamaru never spoke to her that way before but she _knew _that tone. She knew that tone; he couldn't look at her in the eye and sighed that heavy sigh. She could see guilt in the way he stood, how stiff his shoulders were and how his fatigue seemed to vanish. The way he was acting, he was like a frightened deer – that moment before they ran for their very lives. Shikamaru never acted like a deer.

Never with her.

She blinked stupidly him.

For a second, she actually expected him to run for it. She watched him struggle to look down at her, his veins were bulging with how tense he was and he was _fidgeting. _They both knew what she was going to ask, he didn't want to hear it or answer it. It was obvious.

Yet she asked anyway. "Where's Naruto-kun?"


	4. Nauro-Kun

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Also On: Wattpad & AO3 (_WorthyWolfy_)

Inspired by: Subtext

Setting: Boruto

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Naruto-Kun**

* * *

"_Training grounds." He huffed at her, still avoiding her gaze._

His behavior puzzled her but she didn't ask about it – he would just avoid answering. Especially if he was acting this way, so she happily thanked him and turned to leave. However, he quickly caught her wrist and stared awkwardly down at her, confusing her further. His beaded eyes bore down into her own, his mouth opening and closing several times. He didn't seem to know how to say what he wanted to say, making her feel more awkward and baffled. His behavior was so _strange. _"Shikamaru-san?"

Reluctantly, he let go.

"Just… just remember you can always come to me. Our door is always open."

She smiled at him, blushing slightly. "Thank you, Shikamaru-san."

He huffed at her with his own cheeks heating a little, he squeezed her shoulder and walked off into the tonight. Her previous discomfort lay forgotten as she embraced the warmth spreading throughout her chest and basked in it. She felt blessed to be surrounded friends who cared for her, it was a nice feeling. She knew that not many people could stay together and bonded while the years crawled on, she was lucky. They weren't close by any means but they had grown up together. Both of them kept a close eye on Kurenai and Marai. They had fought alongside each other. Play shogi together – things like that tended to bond people. They'd done a lot.

She was thankful for his friendship.

But she wondered why he'd been acting that way?

She shook him from her thoughts, deciding to ask him tomorrow. Her thoughts quickly moved to husband; he must be training. It wasn't an unusual thing, as Hokage and a shinobi, he needed to keep up his strength. Many, many lives counted on him for safety…_mostly. _She worried, however, whenever she _did _see him there were dark circles resting beneath his beautiful eyes. They were dark and black – ugly. There was a cot in his office, hidden of course, but **there. **If he needed to rest and there was too much _paperwork?_ He could catch a few hours of rest and immediately return to his duties. He needed rest. To Sleep.

Why was he training?

Surely it could wait until the chunin exams were over, or send a clone.

He could've come hom-No. She was an understanding wife; she shouldn't be questioning her husband. Perhaps he was just taking his version of a break? Her husband was, as she knew, a very active person and he couldn't stand being still for very long. Even in his sleep, he was still active. Always on the go, never a moment of rest. He had always been this way.

She couldn't remember a moment where he'd just sit down with her and relax. Enjoy each other's company. Only when he was enjoying ramen. _Naruto-kun as always loved ramen, he was at his happiest then. _She glanced down to the bento at this thought, it was too late now and he needed the nutrients. Especially with those dark circles. It would help keep him healthy, at least for the moment. But she wouldn't bring that up now.

It was the first time she was seeing Naruto in days.

She paused, sensing three chakra signatures as she entered the grounds. Immediately, she recognized Kurama's transparent charka (it was hard to miss) then Naruto's own fiery one. It was blue, as was everyone's, yet blazing with heat – the sun. It was strong within her Byakugan, steady and reliable. His chakra, it felt like walking out into the sunshine after being within the cold compound all day and feeling the warm breeze in your hair. It wasn't a feeling, a beautiful feeling, that one could ever take for granted and one she dearly treasured. She could never get tired of it. _Naruto-kun…_

She bit back a yelp - it struck at her like unexpected static. The hair on her arms rose in response at the unpleasant sensation and this other charka seemed to hiss darkly at her. It was dark and painful looking at this chakra, drawing forth her forgotten fears. It was worse than being struck than lightening, too unpredictable and _dangerous. _Worse than a protective mother bear, uglier than a hungry snake, meaner than a demon. _**It scared her. **_

Sasuke's chakra was calm…_now_…

Deactivating her Byakugan, she was hesitant. She didn't even enjoy being in the same room as the Uchiha and now, she had to face him. It was easy to tell whenever someone hated her; her elders hated her, her father had hated her and her beloved cousin had tried to kill her. But Sasuke – this man. He _**despised **_her. She had no doubt in her mind, that if Sasuke was his old self, she would be tortured until the end of days. He'd enjoy her suffering.

_Maybe I should_…_no-No_. _I will not run away, especially not when it comes to Naruto. _ The temptation to turn around was there, heavy at the base of her skull but she hadn't seen her Naruto in days. She missed Naruto dearly, she craved to feel his touch and hear his laugh again. It's been so long since she'd even seen him smile. She wanted her husband back. Her sun.


	5. A Lie

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Also On: Wattpad & AO3 (_WorthyWolfy_)

Inspired by: Subtext

Setting: Boruto

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**A Lie**

* * *

"_I'll always be by your side, Hinata." His hand was warm and steady in hers, his smile soft and eyes as beautiful as always. She was at her happiest – she was happy. _

He had said that to her on their wedding day and she had taken them to heart. Naruto never went back on his word. She didn't have a reason to believe that his words had been a lie, he always kept his promises after all.

He was Naruto.

She hadn't a reason _not_ to trust him.

_Sasuke hadn't come to the wedding…_it was an odd detail to suddenly remember; Sasuke had only sent a note. She'd known at the time Naurto had been expecting something _more, _she hadn't known exactly what but it had been their wedding day and his beautiful eyes hadn't been locked on her. The blond had been searching through the crowd that day, filled with an eager hope and she'd watched the bitter disappointment wash over him upon receiving that letter. "_congratulations"_

It had been _their _wedding – _Naruto and Hinata. _

His eyes should've been on _her. _

_He should be smiling at her. _

_**Not Sasuke**__. _

She stared at them, trembling. A shaky hand rose to cover her mouth, for some reason, the two most powerful ninja in the world hadn't detected her and she wanted to keep it that way. She couldn't look away from the dreadful scene, even if she'd tried and was soon gripping her jaw painfully. Her nails dug into her pale skin, drawing blood however it was nothing compared to the _**hurt **_in her heart. It was worse than anything she'd ever felt – _pain._ _**Just pain. **_

It was worse than her father's disgusted sneers, her elder's ugly glares and her cousin trying to end her life. It was worse…pain. _**It hurt.**_

_**It hurt. **_

Their touching fingers, not touching but almost – so close. Their shoulders stayed in constant contact with each burst of laughter, they were so close and _happy. _Naruto seemed to glow under the darkened sky, his beautiful eyes were bright and he was smiling. Her husband was smiling. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen him smiling – he never smiled anymore. Yet here he was. He was actually happy. And with Sasuke no less.

With Sasuke!

Whose dark eyes were hooded at he gazed at _her_ husband, his posture relaxed and the corners of his eyes were soft. It was small, private…but there. A smile.

_**It hurt. **_

_Naruto never smiled at her. _

She fled.


	6. Naruto's Wife

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Also On:** Wattpad & AO3 (_WorthyWolfy_)

**Inspired by:** Subtext

**Setting For Story:** Boruto

**Set From:** Episode 53 (Himawari's Birthday)

**Notes:** Stay safe and sanitize

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Naruto's Wife**

* * *

"_Hinata-sama."_

_Startled, she squeaked and turned to face him. Her face was quickly turning red and his amused smirk was making her embarrassment worse. She turned from him and hid behind her hands. She cowered further into herself when he actually chuckled. This was the third time he's caught her! This was so embarrassing! Why Neji-nii! "N-Neji-nii…" _

"_Watching Naruto again? I'm not sure how he hasn't caught on yet…" He commented and she peeked between her fingers to see him gazing down at her softly. His eyes trailed from her to the obvious blond training a few meters away; determined and sweaty. She cringed when he leaned down to squint at her. "You're not even hiding your charka, Hinata-sama." _

_She said nothing and pointedly avoided his stare. _

_He sighed at her and stopped her fidgeting gently. His hands were warm and comforting over hers. "I personally don't see the appeal but when the day comes, I'll support you. Naruto is a man of his word, after all. You'll never be alone with him." _

_Tears sprung to her eyes, her whisper barely audible. "Thank you, Neji-nii." _

She jerked awake with a pain in her heart. She missed him.

It was lonely without him.

Her eyes burned and she wiped away a few tears. She wanted to deny what she had seen and pretend that it hadn't been what it had been. That it hadn't even happened in the first place. Just remembering it brought forth more tears; she hid behind her hands. Her heart ached pathetically. It felt as if someone had reached within her chest, grabbed her heart and was currently squeezing it within a bloodied fist. She wished to wake up and find herself in the hospital – to find that all this had been a dream. A horrible, horrible dream.

An ugly nightmare.

But this felt too real.

Her husband's gradual absence… Sasuke's blank stares…her daughter's meek questions…her son's temper…she sighed and leaned weakly against the glossy stone. Her children had seen it before she had. They clearly didn't understand why otherwise her son wouldn't admire the Uchiha so and Himawari wouldn't keep drawing them as a family. However, it was made clear to her tonight that they weren't as blind as she. And her eyes were supposed to be the best among the Hyuuga. Her Byakugan was the sharpest. She had proved it.

Perhaps that had been an illusion too.

Like Naruto's love.

The Byakugan saw through Genjutsu and here it hadn't. Her grandfather used to say that a Hyuuga's Byakugan was only as strong as the Hyuuga wielding it. As a child, mistreated and lonely, she had taken those words to heart and trained and trained and _**trained. **_She had pushed her eyes passed their limits until the point she blinded herself (literally) and was forced to start from the beginning again. She used to see better than Neji-nii with them. Much better and they had become her pride. She had always bested an enemy because her eyes had been so sharp. Her eyes were powerful – the best. Were they not…anymore?

She activated her Byakugan.

Then frowned.

Everything – every speck of dust, every ant and every tiniest particle – she saw it all. Her eyes were still as sharp, perhaps a little better. She could see ants more clearly now. Her eyes were still powerful…

How hadn't she seen it? Why had she been so blind? So pathetic.

The engravings beneath her fingertips were neat and perfect. The letters of his name were tiny next to the gaping hole he had left within her chest and the too many memories he left behind. Minuscule compared to the way he had influenced her life and helped her become a great ninja. Her stance was strong, her feet grounded and fingers ready to defend the people she loved – her home. He had always steadied her whenever she stumbled too far left or struck down the enemy when she was unable. Had he seen this coming, he _**would not**_ have encouraged her so. She just wished that he was here to steady her again. "What am I to do, Neji-nii?"

She pressed further against the memorial stone.

"You helped me become the women I always dreamed of being. But I don't think I'm that women anymore, Neji-niisan." She stilled at her whispered words and quickly noticed how sour they tasted on her tongue. That wasn't right. She hadn't dreamed of being a great ninja – which she was no longer – she'd always dreamt of being Naruto's wife. Naruto's wife… _Naruto's _wife…

She was Naruto's wife.

When had she stopped being Hinata?


	7. Her Fault

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Also On:** Wattpad & AO3 (_WorthyWolfy_)

**Inspired by:** Subtext

**Setting For Story:** Boruto

**Set From:** Episode 53 (Himawari's Birthday)

**Notes:** Stay safe and sanitize

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Her Fault**

* * *

It had been a struggle; she had slowly, ever so slowly risen from the memorial stone. The silence of the night gave her the peace she needed at the moment, she didn't have the desire to talk or be around anyone. She didn't want to plaster a fake smile on her face when someone greeted her or stop and have a chat about how great Naru-the Hokage was. Those people didn't know Naruto personally, only viewing him as some idol and even the people that did still couldn't resist asking about him. She had never minded before, welcomed and embraced it. She knew at times it only fueled her love for him…or was it admiration?

She didn't know now.

She didn't really want to think about it.

The house was quiet when she sneaked in and all the lights were off. Checking in on her children, she found Himawari comfortably tucked in and her doting brother resting against the bed next to her. Her heart warmed at the sight. This would never get old to her. She appreciated how Boruto looked out for Himawari, the care and affection he gave her. It hadn't always been this way. They used to argue and ignore each other for days. They still argued however the two of them always made up at the end of the day. The one thing Naruto's absence had done right…

No. She shouldn't be thinking such thoughts.

"Mom?" She glanced up to find Boruto blinking sleepily at her and she smiled. They were always so cute like this. "What's wrong?"

She paused; her eyes must've been puffy from crying so she couldn't lie. She didn't want to worry him either; she wasn't about to share the truth about what she witnessed with them. It would make her son come to resent Naruto and she'd never see Himawari's smile again. They were children – her children. They didn't need to deal with this; she was their mother. As a mother, it was her duty to keep them safe and protected. She didn't know what she was going to do about this yet but she needed to first come to terms with what she'd witnessed. It didn't feel real and she had to get the truth first. To make sure it was real.

"I just miss your Uncle Neji. I went to visit the Memorial Stone and got a little emotional." She whispered softly, avoiding his eyes. It hadn't been a lie. But guilt still choked at her. She couldn't worry them. "Thank you for looking after your sister, Boruto."

He got up and buried his face into her stomach. His grip was tight and comforting. She really was blessed. "Aw, Kaaa-saan. Anything for you."

Burying her hand in his blond locks, she gently guided him to his room and couldn't resist tucking him in bed. He grumbled and whined at her mothering yet allowed her to do what she wanted anyway. He squeezed her hand, sturdy and strong. Like his father. "Kaa-chan…love you."

"Love you too."

She kissed his forehead, but that heaviness lingered in her heart. She made sure to keep her face hidden from his sight as she turned off the light and closed the door. What was she to do? Her children were her priority and she needed to keep them as out of this…_mess? _As much as possible. She wasn't going to tell them – her head was running in circles. The first thing she needed to do was gather evidence and prove it was true. _**Tonight**_…it had been a wake-up call. However, she needed to be sure that she wasn't just seeing things because of Naruto's neglect and the impact it's been having on her. On her children.

Her angry son.

Her meek daughter.

_Her _children. Not their children; Naruto had stopped being an active father years ago. Petting the cold other side of her bed, she realized how strange it was to his nature and especially given how excited he had been to start a family of his own. She remembered vividly how the tears rolled down his cheeks when she told him she was pregnant with Boruto, how loud and contagious his laughter had been that day. He couldn't get enough of her swollen belly and had talked into her stomach whenever got the chance. He had even been the one to do most of the baby shopping and had gone around asking for advice on how to be a good parent. Naruto had been ecstatic.

What happened?

It wasn't because having a child put him off children. While Boruto was still a baby, Naruto had rushed to do everything and he'd acted the same as he had with Himawari. She'd seen him the other day interacting with children who had snuck into his office just to give him letters of gratitude and how he couldn't resist joining in on their antics. Whenever a women passed him with a baby, he always stopped or followed to coo at the baby. He loved children.

It was her fault.

He neglected Boruto and Himawari because of her. She wasn't a good wife; a good wife could keep her husband happy. Maybe he didn't like having who wasn't a good ninja or that didn't give him ramen for his every meal. Was it because he didn't enjoy her bentos. Did she snore or move around in her sleep too much? Her boobs. Were her boobs too big for him and looked too weird when she lay on her back? Was her body too unattractive for him or her pale eyes too creepy? Was she too clingy when she visited him on his lunch breaks? Maybe she gave him too much space. Or…

She wasn't enough - never been enough. He deserved someone better than her that wasn't so weak and helpless. He had never wanted her and had only agreed to be with her out of pity. Naruto always put someone else's feelings before his own and had just wanted to make her happy. He didn't want to be the reason for her unhappiness when he knew how to make her happy. Had he married her out of obligation? Or maybe he felt responsible for Neji-nii's death and thought that being with her would somehow atone for it. That he could take Neji-nii's place.

Had Naruto _ever_ loved her?

Eventually she drifted off_._


	8. Guilt and Opportunities

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Also On:** Wattpad & AO3 (_WorthyWolfy_)

**Inspired by:** Subtext

**Setting For Story:** Boruto

**Set From:** Episode 53 (Himawari's Birthday)

**Notes:** Stay safe and sanitize

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Guilt and Opportunities**

* * *

It was the next day after… after the _incident_ – as she was calling it. Boruto had gone off to do training, at least she hoped he was and not playing that game. She hadn't been sure what to do with her daughter, she didn't want Himawari trailing after her while she investigated and asking questions or even calling out to her father. She couldn't call her sister or father either. They would be able to tell something is wrong and she wouldn't even have the chance to lie about it. They knew her too well. And they were Hyuuga's too.

Even if she were to tell them, they wouldn't believe her. This was Naruto.

Precisely why she needed the truth.

So she had taken Himawari out for ice-cream. It was a wonderful day with a clear sky, the sun provided them with the right amount of warmth and a befuzzled Ino stumbled into their path. Her hair was a mess, there were patches of dirt all over her and she looked like she was about to scream. Impatient customers stood about the flower-shop. Frustrated and uncertain, the Yamanaka struggled to hold it together. Hinata could see the tremors of anger waiting to be unleased.

"Himawari, I think Auntie Ino needs a hug." She bent to whisper in her daughter's ear and immediately, the eight-year old raced forwardly excitedly. Himawari's optimism had a contagious effect on the blond and the customers watching. Their impatient anger at Ino was quickly forgotten and the shopkeeper herself had visibly calmed down enough to handle the situation. Himawari and her sticky finger's clung to Ino's leg, and Hinata was surprised the proud women didn't seem to mind. She'd seen people shouted at for less.

She only wandered into the shop once all the customers had left; each with a satisfied smile. Himawari was no longer clinging to the blond but moving around the shop, clean fingers and a small watering can in hand. Ino, herself, was preening. She couldn't resist a smile. It was nice to see her again. "Ino-san."

She was greeted with a blinding smile. "Hinata, hi! Thank you, Himawari really saved me there. She's a real life-savior. Sai is out on a mission and Inojin…well, I don't know where that boy is half the time."

"I understand, Boruto is the same." They giggled in agreement. She never knew where her son was half the time either, he was too busy sometimes. Like his father. Her heart panged at the thought of her husband and she lost herself in her thoughts. She failed to noticed Ino's observant eyes on her. "He's quite active."

"Just like Naruto, isn't he?" She couldn't bring herself to say anything and thankfully, Himawari interrupted before Ino could really dig into her. Her daughter squealed excitedly, tugging at her pants and showing her all the flowers she watered. She couldn't resist smiling and soon Ino joined in on the show-and-tell; holding out plants for Himawari and discussing the different meaning behind each one. It was good to see her daughter so energized.

Suddenly she felt guilty. Her daughter was always cooped up with her at home and only going out when_ she_ went out. She hardly ever left the house anymore unless it was for groceries or to visit her cousin's grave. When Himawari wasn't helping her around the house, she was drawing or playing with her stuffed toys._ Inside the house. _She had believed that maybe Himawari wasn't an active child and preferred being so inside. That she was more like her than Naruto. But she wasn't – that had been _**her. **_Himawari was Naruto's child too.

She _was_ active.

Her daughter didn't have any friends, her social interactions were limited to family and she was at her happiest when they _weren't_ home. Himawari loved to explore and meet people. Hiding behind her hands in shame, she cowered. She had been holding her daughter back. What kind of a mother is she?

"Hinata! Hinata!" She jumped and realized that Ino had been shaking her. Blue eyes bore down into her and her manicured hands felt warm on her shoulders. "Geez, don't scare me like that. I thought you were going to faint. Oh…you're crying."

Startled, she hurriedly cleaned her tears and searched for Himawari. She didn't want her daughter to see this. Ino guided her to sit and calmed her worries. "Don't worry, I sent her upstairs for tea. She'll be a while…so, what's going on Hinata?"

Hinata was hesitant to share her thought; if she didn't though, Ino would no doubt worry and the first person she'd go to was Naruto. She didn't want him to know that she broke down crying in public and for him to fret over her. She_** did not **_want him around her right now. So she shared her feelings of guilt. The blond didn't judge her and merely listened. Ino wasn't that little girl anymore, she had matured. And the relief, after talking about it, felt good. "You're always hiding your true feelings, Hinata and it's not good for you. I'm glad to told me about this because-"

Ino pushed a tiny apron into her face. "Ta-da!"

"It's cute, Ino-san." She managed to say and the blond sighed dramatically. At that moment, Himawari entered with a tray of teacups and tea. Ino took the tray and excitedly tied the apron onto her daughter. Of whom was just as confused as she was.

Then clicked.

Her eyes watered and her whisper was soft. "Oh, Ino-san. Thank you."

"Anything for you. We should really sit down and chat sometime. I've missed you, Hinata." The blond stated, pulling her into a hug. It was strange to have someone who wasn't her children hugging her. Yet it was a comforting feeling. As if she wasn't so alone anymore. "Besides I could use another girl here. It's a flower-shop! What do you say, Himawari? Would you like to help me run the flower-shop?"


	9. Past Denial

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Also On:** Wattpad & AO3 (_WorthyWolfy_)

**Inspired by:** Subtext

**Setting For Story:** Boruto

**Set From:** Episode 53 (Himawari's Birthday)

**Notes:** Stay safe and sanitize

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Past Denial**

* * *

Himawari had more than happily agreed and wanted to start immediately. It had been hard walking out without her daughter in-tow; her tiny hand in hers. Almost as if she was leaving apart of herself behind. She'd been surprised when Himawari tugged her from the shop and excitedly shut the door behind her. A glass-door which made it easy to see that she hadn't even received a backward glance or a wave. It was unlike Himawari…

"Don't worry, Hinata, I'll have Inojin walk her home!" Ino tried to shout over a nagging and tugging eight-year old. But her daughter was enthusiastic.

So she let it go. It didn't make walking away and actually leaving her daughter there easy. She trusted Ino enough to care for her daughter and know that if anything had to happen, Himawari was protected. She just…the silence of her own mind was hard. Himawari was normally there to laugh and chat away any thoughts. She forgot what it was like to be on her own. Her hand was cold and empty. Those tiny hands were busy.

She was tempted to linger around outside. However, she'd just end up doing the same thing again and there wouldn't be any space for Himawari to grow as her own person. Yes, Himawari was her daughter and Naruto wasn't being a father. She was still half-Naruto anyway. Hinata wouldn't allow herself to be so selfish again. Reluctantly, she left the flower-shop.

And she wandered the village. She wasn't sure what to do with herself, she knew she should start looking into what she witnessed that night and tell Naruto about Himawari. She was mindful enough to understand that she was procrastinating, that she was looking for something to distract her from what she knew she should be doing. As a child, she learnt the truth hurt and that in most situations learning the truth meant that your life was about to change. Facing this…couldn't she pretend for a little longer? That she hadn't witnessed that _connection. _That Naruto was still her husband. That he loved her!

…but had he ever loved her?

She didn't know how he looked at her. Had her husband lied every time he said _"I love you"_ and kissed her? When they were dating, she had often wondered why his eyes looked so distant – that his mind was somewhere else entirely. Naruto had shared his thoughts with her and she had only been understanding when he explained he worried for Sasuke or wondered what the Uchiha was doing…if he was looking after himself. She hadn't questioned it; this was Naruto. The man cared more about others to point of almost dying. And he was thinking about Sasuke. Naruto spent his life chasing after the brooding man. He never went back on his word.

She'd seen the promise he made Sakura.

Naruto had promised to bring Sasuke back. They had been twelve. _Neji-nii had almost died on that misson. _But Naruto hadn't been deterred. He, himself, had also almost died on that mission yet if anything that made the blond more determined. She had watched him train a lot and after that mission, she knew that his motivation had changed. It wasn't about just becoming Hokage anymore. He trained for Sasuke too. Hinata had known for years, before Sakura and before Naruto even, that his promise wasn't about the pinkette anymore. Perhaps it had never been for her _at all._ His promise had been for Sasuke. To Sasuke.

She'd believed that their bond to be brotherly. Naruto had told everyone that he had encountered Sasuke's _actual _brother, Uchiha Itachi and what he had said to the older man. _'That I was a better brother for Sasuke', _Naruto had said. She hadn't assumed it to be anything else because of that. It put any suspicions about their deep bond to rest; that Sakura was the one she should keep an eye on. The pinkette had pushed for their relationship and she realized she never had a reason to doubt Sakura. Sakura only had eyes for Sasuke. And she could never doubt Naruto. _**She could trust Naruto.**_

This was pathetic - _she _was pathetic.

She had been observing Naruto since they were children and she _knew _him the best…she believed she had. If she had truly known him, this wouldn't be a surprise. That moment he had shared with Sasuke. She would've known.

Maybe she _had_ seen it. Only to ignore it. Because if he loved Sasuke, her dream of being Naruto's wife; being at his side wouldn't never come true. That she would never get to hold his hand and gaze into his beautiful eyes forever. She wouldn't marry Naruto. That dream could never come true if he was in love with Sasuke. So she had denied it and pretend it was something else. That it was only – would remain brotherly love… No.

It was brotherly love…until it wasn't. Something _**had**_ changed. She, in her love for Naruto, hadn't noticed. No. She hadn't _**wanted**_ to see it. Now she was in this mess and she didn't know how she was going to protect her children. Naruto was Hokage. If anyone found out about this, Naruto would lose his position as Hokage. She didn't know what punishment would follow him because they've, the Leaf, has never had a disgraceful Hokage. Also given that he was the world's savior – his infidelity wouldn't be well received. _**By anyone.**_

If it was true.

The Uzumaki name would be scorched and her children would become outsiders. Villagers and people from other villagers, because Naruto was the World's Savior, would scorn her children too. They would be turned away and treated as monsters. Her children would be mistreated and alone. Her sweet daughter, Himawari would be scorned and never marry. Her boisterous son, Boruto would become a criminal in the wake of their mistreatment and misuse his natural talents. They would struggle as their father did. She had witnessed Naruto's childhood mistreatment first hand and she _**would not **_let her children experience it too. She couldn't.

It was her duty.

Her motherly responsibility.

She would have to decide carefully what to do. Once she found out the truth. _When she finally stopped procrastinating. _


	10. Neglectful Husband

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Also On:** Wattpad & AO3 (_WorthyWolfy_) & Instagram (worthywolf_jla)

**Inspired by:** Subtext

**Setting For Story:** Boruto

**Set From:** Episode 53 (Himawari's Birthday)

**Notes:** Stay safe and sanitize

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Neglectful Husband **

* * *

He was beautiful.

Hinata had forgotten.

Bluer than the sky on its clearest days were his crystal spheres as he scanned paperwork, messy was his golden locks of constantly running his hand through them and his whiskers twitched cutely while he muttered to himself. Ink stained both his fingers and face – she couldn't resist a giggle. She suddenly felt like she was that sixteen-year-old again, butterflies swarmed uncomfortably in her stomach and her heart was too loud. She wondered if Karuma's sensitive ears could hear it. The fox enjoyed teasing her whenever given the chance. And those bags under his eyes…they were darker than the night's sky.

Naruto Uzumaki was a beautiful man. Her mama had often told her that one's heart always reflected their physical appearance and that nobody had an ugly heart. Some were just more beautiful. Her husband was a good example of that. The man was selfless to the point of often killing himself and his kindness was more bottomless than that of a bottomless pit. He had quite a temper whenever someone was suffering however it never lasted and soon he brought forth change with a mere few passionate words. Words always worked and that why he was a powerful man. If his words couldn't convince them, then his fists and power would. He was the world's savior. He was _her_ savior. _**Her husband. **_

…but he wasn't.

He had never been.

She didn't understand his reasons for marrying her – it clearly hadn't been love. He had married her because he felt obligated to, that she was sure of. The reason behind his obligation; she could only guess. If was because he felt responsible for Neji-nii's death, or perhaps a promise to him that she didn't know of. Only her father, her sister and elders knew that it was arranged that she and Neji-nii were to marry. She hadn't known until her cousin's passing and he had never been told. At least, that's what she's been led to believe. So Naruto couldn't have known. Her family had promised not to tell him. The Elders wouldn't have told him either.

Or maybe it was because he believed he was responsible for her happiness. He married her to make her happy.

She wouldn't know until she asked him. She would do it now however due to his recent behavior, she didn't think she would get an answer. Not even a good lie. He was going to pass out soon. Instead she smiled, keeping her voice soft. "Naruto-kun, I think you should rest."

Startled, he jerked his head to look at her. She made no move to touch him and gently guide him to his secret futon, as she normally did. She _**did not**_ want to touch him. He managed a weak smile. "Hinata, yea, you're probably right. No, you are. Let me finish this one."

"Himawari is going to help Ino with the flower-shop." She stated and she watched his hand pause. It was difficult to meet his eyes. His face visibly brightened and confusion swamped her. She knew, _she knew_ that he loved his children. Then why did he neglect them? Naruto didn't punish someone because of something someone else did. He didn't notice her confusion and immediately returned to his paperwork.

"That's wonderful, Hinata. I'm glad she's getting out the house." Guilt resurfaced at his words and he was too distant to notice the affect it had. "We should start her training soon. I'll ask Iruka-sensei about it and how we should begin her training. We should take her to Sakura to get her health checked, just in case."

She realized that her husband was thinking of her weak heart and how it limited her stamina. It was good idea; it would prevent Himawari from unnecessarily hurting herself. It would help them understand their daughter's weakness's and how to build on her strengths. They'd done the same with Boruto when he was the same age. She's personally checked both her daughter's and son's charka systems, they appeared fine to her but she wasn't a qualified healer and although she was a trained medic – she could only heal surface wounds. If there _was_ a problem, Sakura could easily heal it. That is if Himawari wanted to be a shinobi. "We don't know if that's what Himawari wants, Naruto-kun, I don't think she knows either."

The blond looked thoughtful at her words.

Hinata could see the moment he had an idea, his eyes seemed to light up. "We could hold a trail. With the peace we have, it's not mandatory that she train. That way, Himawari could decide for herself what she wants to do."

She agreed wholeheartedly and was about to move forward, to touch him_. __Their touching fingers, not touching but almost – so close. Their shoulders stayed in constant contact with each burst of laughter, they were so close and happy. Naruto glowed. __**He wasn't her husband. **_She couldn't remember the last time they slept beside each other, held hands or kissed. He was never home. He didn't love her. He loved Sasuke.

Maybe.

Did_ he_ know he loved Sasuke?

Dark electricity brushed against her charka, zapping her and she tensed in response. His eyes first landed on Naruto, _soft. _It was strangely easy for her to see how every fiber in his cursed being relaxed and how that permeant anger faded for the moment. His body language was open and trusting, resting his guard. The man didn't look like the Sasuke that she knew, an angry and broken man. He wasn't the Sasuke she knew. This was someone else…

The original Sasuke?

Then he noticed her and he went straight back to the Sasuke she knew. Dark and brooding. Nothing soft there. It was clear to her then that Sasuke felt something for Naruto; far from anything brotherly. The Uchiha wasn't obvious to his own feelings. She could tell by the way he silently threatened her with his chakra and his heavy gaze. Sasuke didn't like people. But he didn't go around glaring at Shikamaru when he was helping Naruto with paperwork or Temari when she was busy with ambassador work. Just her.

"Naruto."

She lingered to see how Naruto turned around and excitedly greeted the man. Those heavy bags under his sky-blues vanished and he went back to that 16-year old Naruto. The man whom always smiled. He began eagerly chatting with Sasuke; his rough hands rested on the Uchiha's shoulders comfortably. He never touched her anymore and she couldn't recall the last time he had. Now that she thought about it, whenever she made to hug her husband or when she entered his space he always pulled away. Always put distance between them. He's never touched _her_ so affectionately. His touch had been hesitant and brief.

Naruto was still touching him; his hands were glued there.

On Sasuke.


	11. The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Also On: Wattpad & AO3 (_WorthyWolfy_) & Instagram (worthywolf_jla)

Inspired by: Subtext

Setting For Story: Boruto

Set From: Episode 53 (Himawari's Birthday)

Notes: Stay safe and sanitize

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_**The Truth **_

* * *

He didn't notice she left.

Any Hyuuga has 360 degrees of vision, the ability to scan their environment, see through anything including people and study a person's chakra network.

However, when she was seventeen, she had learnt that the Byakugan could be used in more ways than it was being used by the clan. Her normal eyesight was sharp, every Shinobi's had to be, but with the Byakugan and nearly blinding herself twice – hers was powerful She could use hers like a magnifying glass; she's used it to predict her enemy's movements by studying the way their muscles rolled and tensed. Her Byakugan can identity any old injuries and she knew how the enemy was going to attack by the way their charka shifted or how much charka they had used and how much they had left. She saw everything.

Normally, anyway.

So it wasn't hard for her to observe them…from 20kilometers away. Naruto's hands had lingered on Sasuke for a few minutes and she'd seen how reluctantly he pulled away to collapse into his chair. Her powerful eyes saw how the Uchiha handed the tired blond a scroll about Kaguya Otsutsuki, they discussed a mission relating to her for a while before Sasuke inched closer and pressed into Naruto's space. Her heart pounded when her husband's face flushed and he turned away, confusion written all over his face. He suddenly looked angry, pushing the Uchiha away…but his hand remained on Sasuke chest. And he appeared confused again. Hesitant.

Sasuke carefully grasped her husband's hand, kissing it and leaning closer. She watched in brokenhearted horror how the Uchiha closed in and nuzzled Naruto. Lips brushing; a kiss.

"Hinata!"

She blinked, deactivating her Byakugan to find herself on her knees and silently sobbing into the dirt road. It was extremely difficult for her to breathe and she grabbed pathetically at her chest. Her chest was tight, as if something was squeezing her too tight. She was drowning and everything was suddenly too loud. It was so loud. Why was it so loud? And why was she seeing pink, pink…and pink…pink…

"_Hinata-sama." _

_She turned to see her cousin and immediately greeted him with a delighted smile. Rushing to his side, she barely managed to stop herself from reaching out and hugging him. His smile was that precious smile, that special one she knew was only reserved for her. She was glad to see that he was uninjured too. "Neji-nii, you're home!" _

"_Yes, Hinata-sama, I'm home." He chuckled, reaching forward and squeezing her hands briefly. His hands were dirty and rough from his mission but she didn't mind. They were warm. She appreciated that whenever he got back from a mission, he made sure to come see her first. No matter how dirty or injured he was. She scolded him often for not going to the clinic first when wounded yet did her best to heal him anyway. He trusted her – it felt nice. "And as you can see, I'm not hurt." _

_She giggled, "No, you're not." _

_He guided her to the kitchen as he talked about his mission, settling comfortably against the counter and she quickly set about making tea. He was no doubt tired after his mission; a little tea always seemed to make him feel better. She couldn't remember how this routine developed or why he didn't go to the clinic for his wounds, instead coming to her, but she held moments like these dear to her heart. Her Neji-nii was a busy man, he was a jounin now and had little time to himself. Yet he managed to make time for her. She really was blessed. "Thank you, Neji-nii." _

_It was clear he didn't know why she was thanking him, but smiled anyway. There was a strange lingering sadness in his eyes. "Anything for you, Hinata-sama, no matter what it is. Always and anytime." _


	12. Shattered Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Also On:** Wattpad & AO3 (_WorthyWolfy_) & Instagram (worthywolf_jla)

**Inspired by:** Subtext

**Setting For Story:** Boruto

**Set From:** Episode 53 (Himawari's Birthday)

**Notes:** Stay safe and sanitize

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_**Shattered Dreams**_

* * *

Emeralds jewels, it was the first thing she saw, then a blur of pink. Slowly her vision cleared to reveal that the cheerful colors belonged to the one and only Haruno Sakura. Besides the bright colours, dark and heavy circles clung under her eyes. The medic looked like she had the world on her shoulders, that her supernatural strength was waning and everything had slowly crushed her. Was still crushing her. "Sakura-chan, you don't look well."

Said women burst into laughter. There was no joy. "You don't either. From the looks of it, you just discovered the truth."

She didn't respond and instead took in her surroundings. The hospital was always white and blank, this wasn't it. The ceiling was a cream white, pale pink curtains hung from the window/door and there was also a pink mat on the wooden floor. Beside the bed, a picture of Sakura and Sadara stared at her. The women's smile was off in the picture, clearly fake and Sadara's glasses made everything look off balance. Why did the girl have bad eyesight? She was an Uchiha. It was very odd. "I'm not a good mother and I don't think I ever wanted to be, Hinata. Sadara isn't biologically mine."

The Uzumaki started at the sudden confession and watched that weird expression cross Sakura's face. It wasn't a face that she saw a lot and it was specifically just Sakura's expression. Her green eyes were dull yet there was a smile, an empty smile. It creeped her out. She hated it. "I just wanted Sasuke…_**only **_Sasuke. I thought that if I gave him what he wanted then…I don't know…keep touching me? Keep looking at me that special way…love me? Even if it wasn't real."

She could sympathize with her.

Getting Naruto to notice her and marry her had been a dream come true. Every day since they were dating, every day had been her happiest day – too happy perhaps. She had cherished every look he sent her way, how his hands felt against her smaller ones and the sense of safety his warm hugs gave her. Hinata had enjoyed making meals for him then sitting across from him and sharing it with him, then later cuddling up to him at night and watching the stars with him. Their training sessions had been lively and challenging, sometimes just playful. He had smiled then. Naruto used to smile for her.

Her days, Naruto's too, were made better when Boruto came along. The three of them would explore often when Naruto wasn't busy and training was more of a game. Himawari then joined them and the house was filled with laughter. The four of them were always smiling for one reason or another, it was paradise. Her daughter had laughed often, Boruto was a child who was just enjoying life and Naruto was home. He smiled. Everything had felt so so _right. _A paradise, one she believed she'd never have, yet she did. It was lovely. Heaven.

She'd experienced heaven on earth, but nothing was forever. One day it just ended. Her son reminded her too much of a young Neji these days, just more growly, and her daughter's liveliness had dulled. Her paradise had ended.

Hinata hadn't wished to have Naruto to herself, unlike Sakura. He was Naruto, the World's Saviour; she knew she couldn't have him only to herself and their _children (Boruto and Himawari)_ were the best thing to ever happen to her. She just wanted to be someone important in his life, more important than just a friend. To hold his hand and experience everyday life with him. She had wanted to be the person he turned to when he was troubled and whom he could rely on. Someone he trusted more than anybody else. The first person he turned to.

That was Sasuke.

Hinata wanted that paradise back…_ Their touching fingers, not touching but almost – so close. Their shoulders stayed in constant contact with each burst of laughter, they were so close and happy. Naruto glowed…_ But was Naruto happy?

He stopped smiling for her…

_**No. He wasn't. **_

_Only_ she had been happy.

"I'm not sure what you saw but it was definitely Sasuke and Naruto. Whatever you saw caused you to have a panic attack and that in turn triggered a heart attack. It was too much stress for your body to handle. Thankfully, I was nearby." Sakura suddenly explained and reminded her that she was there. She had been so deep in her thoughts, she'd forgotten. "I brought you to my apartment because I was scared of the stress of waking up in the hospital would trigger your heart again. A few people saw and because you're the Hokage's wife, they would no doubt start crowding you."

Sakura's consideration made the world a little lighter and she appreciated her thoughtful actions. She was still upset about what she'd witnessed – _**what she realized**_. What she'd witnessed was a surprise but her suspicions had softened the blow, emotionally, somewhat. Her world had just come crashing in around her and something inside was suddenly gone. Something had changed within. "Thank you, Sakura-chan. How did you…"

"Sasuke was honest with me about it. He said that he's been in love," Sakura paused to take a breath and calm herself, her green orbs watery, "with Naruto for years and that he's finally decided to do something about it. I don't know how Naruto feels, I haven't seen him in a while because the chuunin exams are coming up…Sasuke just needed an heir!"

The pinkette got up from her seat, rage washing over her. Her body trembled and her knuckles turned white. Her footsteps were heavy as she paced. "He knew how I felt about him! He used me to get what he wanted because me being in love with him made me an easy picking! There was Karin too, you know, but!"

Hinata found that she didn't have any words, her mind was a mess and her chest literally ached, so instead of telling the medic what she wanted to hear and filling the air with empty words – she hugged her. She was shorter than Sakura and weaker but right now, they were standing on equal ground. Strong arms returned the broken embrace.

They mourned their shattered dreams.


	13. Relief

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Also On:** Wattpad & AO3 (_WorthyWolfy_) & Instagram (worthywolf_jla)

**Inspired by:** Subtext

**Setting For Story:** Boruto

**Set From:** Episode 53 (Himawari's Birthday)

**Notes:** Stay safe and sanitize

**Updates:** Mondays/Tuesdays 6GTM

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_**Relief **_

* * *

The news of her collapse had spread across the village like wild-fire, people crowded around Sakura's apartment and _tried _to force themselves to her bedside. The protective medic turned into a beast as impatience and concern for her patient, her friend overtook her. They refused to listen. Her pink hair flared around her snarling features, grabbing an entitled journalist and throwing him over the balcony. The man landed face first in the dirt and his camera lay in pieces.

They all fled in terror and thankfully, the guy she threw over the rail was unharmed. He had quickly gotten up after his fall and raced off. Her Byakugan would've seen any injuries; she checked to make sure.

Her son was her first visitor, sneaking through the window and his face twisted in concern. His blue orbs glossy. His hand reached for hers, squeezing it and he made himself comfortable next to her. His friend, Shikadai followed and greeted her politely. The Nara offered to go tell Ino and fetch her daughter from the flower-shop; Sakura couldn't leave in case there was an emergency. Shikamaru would never do such a thing, that was clearly Temari there.

She hated her son's worried face, he shouldn't have to worry and dot on her so. She was the parent – that was her job. Her children shouldn't have to see her like this. She smiled softly, trying to calm him. To get rid of that face. "Kaa-san, I heard about the commotion outside. That Sakura-san threw a guy over the balcony! Everybody's talking about you. What happened?"

Hesitantly she explained that she had a heart attack that was triggered by stress, she didn't mention what caused her stress, and that she's had always had a weak heart. Hinata didn't want him thinking negatively of Neji, so she didn't explain who was behind her weak heart just why. Boruto was in an odd place right now where he'd jump to conclusions without all the facts and allow his emotions to control him. She knew Naruto used to be the same way, but for some reason hate was growing in her son's heart. He was quick to anger and accuse people, to judge them. She didn't want him thinking bad of Neji; he reminded her so much of a younger Neji. Both had a cold anger.

His anger lasted and lingered. Unlike Naruto's, who is quick to anger but just as quickly that anger would fade and be replaced with understanding – compassion.

"You know, you kinda remind me of Neji. Just more open." Both Uzumaki's looked up to Ino and Himawari coming through the door. Her whiskered cheeks were wet and Hinata knew that her daughter must've burst into tears upon the news. The young girl raced to her mother's side, pressing close to her brother for comfort and grasping weakly at the sheets. Boruto wrapped an arm around her and brought her closer. "We came as soon as we heard, Sai's watching the shop."

"Thank you, Ino-chan."

The blond woman smiled at her warmly and Sakura, along with Shikadai, entered the room with trays of snacks and tea. "We brought snacks. Have chocolate-chip cookies, guys."

Everyone settled comfortably around her, chatting and snacking pleasantly. Sakura, whom settled next on her on the bed, secretly reached for her hand and squeezed. They shared a glance and Hinata noticed that there was something different about the medic's eyes. She recognized the hope and determination glittering in those emeralds. Yes, she felt it too. Her heart was still aching, still shattered from what she'd seen but her soul felt soothed. Her thoughts weren't bouncing around erratically and irrationally in her head anymore; seeing the truth – it was a_ relief_.

It was a relief.

Hinata knew the truth.

She didn't have all the answers but after seeing that, she didn't feel so conflicted anymore. It suddenly felt like everything – Naruto's absence – wasn't her fault. It wasn't because she hadn't been the best wife that she could possibly, it wasn't because her body was weak or unattractive. She had been a good wife, the best. He, Naruto, didn't care for those shallow ideas. He didn't care if you had pink eyes or you were missing an arm, he still cared. You could be weak or strong and the savior would still save you. He didn't love her because she wasn't enough. Naruto didn't love her because she wasn't Sasuke. He loved Sasuke.

She wasn't Sasuke.

She was Hinata.

There wasn't anything she could do and it was clear that Naruto had tried. He hadn't loved her yet he had held her close when she missed Neji, he had shared his meals with her and he had enjoyed training with her. He had been the one to carry her to the roof so they could watch the stars, brought her little trinkets when he returned home and he had secretly moved all her stuff in his tiny apartment. When she was doubtful, he had held her hand and had done his best to encourage her. He had gone out his way for her when she was pregnant, putting on her shoes and soothing her aching back. He had done a lot. Even giving her their children – Boruto and Himawari.

He'd tried.

But you can't force love.

She would get her answers. Naruto hadn't married her out of love and then she would decide what to do. She couldn't stay married to man whom didn't love her and she couldn't divorce him either, it would hurt his reputation as Hokage and her children's future. The Hokage needed to maintain the perfect image, otherwise the people would lose faith in him. He was the world's savior. _But she didn't need him to be happy - _Himawari giggled at Shikadai's dry comment, her brother laughing from over her little shoulder and the other two women shared a knowing, secret smile. Everybody was comfortable and enjoying themselves. Naruto wasn't here and she felt happy now.


	14. Thoughts For Someone Else

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Also On:** Wattpad & AO3 (_WorthyWolfy_) & Instagram (worthywolf_jla)

**Inspired by:** Subtext

**Setting For Story:** Boruto

**Set From:** Episode 53 (Himawari's Birthday)

**Notes:** Stay safe and sanitize

**Updates:** Mondays/Tuesdays 9-10GTM

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_**Thoughts For Someone Else**_

* * *

Naruto had briefly stopped by; however, she wasn't ready to see him. She didn't want to look into those sky-blues, to be reminded both of all those happy memories and him _not _loving her. Her chest ached because of her heart-attack and her soul was heavy with betrayal. This was Naruto – true to a fault. A man of his word. She couldn't blame him for not loving her, you can't force someone to love you, but his dishonesty about it hurt worse -that she wasn't even worth the truth. Naruto cared about everyone; _**everyone.**_ Why hadn't he been honest with her? Why hadn't she been worthy of his honesty?

Sakura had chased him away and with her Byakugan, she had seen that the medic had used her super-strength to keep him from entering. He had instantly become paranoid and demanding when he was refused entrance. After some harsh words from Sakura, _"You're the reason she's laying in that bed. If you come in now, you're going to make it worse. Leave Naruto." _He had left reluctantly, she'd seen the hurt in his face, nonetheless knowing him – he'd come back. He didn't quit.

She'd also seen the teeth-marks on his neck, hiding under his collar. Her Byakugan had zoomed in them and it was hard _not _to think about.

They, her and her children, stayed at Sakura's apartment while she healed. Himawari experienced a sleep-over for the first time, she had heard the whispers and giggles from Sadara's room every night. The two girls got along wonderfully, even Boruto shared in their fun sometimes (he wasn't allowed near the girl's room though). Her son didn't complain, nothing about where he slept and nothing about showering in cold-water. He had even helped Sakura prepare meals, completed errands for the medic and checked in on her almost every hour between training. He shared small details about it; he was learning the Rasengan. Her son was going to do well in the chuuinin exams. She was proud.

She felt spoiled.

Her daughter had even made friends; Sadara walked her to the flower-shop in the mornings and then later Inojin would walk her back. She had glimpsed with her Byakugan how the older children would spoil Himawari with treats or allow her to train with them briefly and they loved showing off for her. It was too cute. Her daughter was going to be a real charmer when she was older. Naruto was going to have a hard time chasing off…

"Hinata, how are you feeling?" The medic asked, her hands were coated with healing charka and her chest felt slightly better. Her chest didn't feel painful anymore. There was a slight ache but that wasn't her literal heart. "I'm not referring to your heart. Your heart should be fine now but I want you to stay here for one more night just in case…"

She gave the medic an odd look; she'd said the same thing yesterday. "What's wrong, Sakura-chan? You said the same thing yesterday."

Sakura blushed bashfully, pulling her hands away to cradle them in her lap and study them. Hinata realized that the other woman wasn't broken and bent anymore. She resembled a blossom now, more than she had ever seen her. Her emerald eyes were bright and lively, without those dark circles underneath. "I enjoy having you guys here; it isn't so…lonely. Sadara does too. She's been smiling more lately. I don't know what you plan to do because well, Naruto's reputation as Hokage and all. If this got out – that the World's Saviour is cheating on his wife…not that its anyone's business."

She flinched and avoided her gaze. _Neji-nii, I wish you were here. I don't know what to do. _"Well, Naruto wouldn't be the World's Savior anymore. Whatever you decide to do, Hinata, you and the kids are welcome here anytime."

No, Naruto wouldn't be the World's Savior anymore nor did she think he would be able to remain Hokage. The Hokage was chosen by the council and former Hokage, however with the way that Konohagakure has developed and changed over the years – it was informally the people's choice. To be Hokage meant living for the people. As Hokage, your life was no longer _just _your own. Naruto's life belonged to the people. _Konohagakure had changed. _People praised and worshipped the very ground that he walked on. They wanted to know what was happening in their Hero's life all the time, every day. Journalists were a thing.

People didn't want a leader they couldn't trust.

Would her fellow shinobi and villagers be okay with a Hokage whom cheated on his wife? That has been neglecting his _'perfect'_ family for years? Would they leave her children in peace or would they chase after them, invading their personal lives just because they were curious? Despite saving the world, many still hated the Uchiha. Their relationship would no doubt trigger many which would cause them trouble. Not just them, anyone close would be affected. Because it was in a human's nature to be cruel – if they couldn't get to Naruto or Sasuke? Would they threaten one of their children? They were only children; they didn't deserve that.

If only Naruto wasn't Hokage.

"Sasuke and I are getting a divorce. I still have to tell Sadara the news, I don't know how she'll take it. She's already so suspicious of me…" Sakura stated in a hollow and tired tone, trembling hands combed through pink locks. They locked eyes. "I know you won't believe me, but I'll say it anyway. You deserve better, Hinata, you deserve a happy ending too. This is _your_ story."

She smiled weakly. Sakura's words ringing true; she _didn't_ believe her. For a medic, her hands were rather rough but comforting all the same. "Thank you, Sakura-chan."


	15. Confrontation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Also On:** Wattpad & AO3 (_WorthyWolfy_)

**Social Media:** Instagram (worthywolf_jla) & Twitter { wolf_worthy} & Amino { WorthyWolf49}

**Inspired by:** Subtext

**Setting For Story:** Boruto

**Set From:** Episode 53 (Himawari's Birthday)

**Notes:** Stay safe and sanitize

**Updates:** Fridays/Saturdays

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_**Confrontation**_

* * *

Sakura had spoiled her.

The medic walked her home safely, scaring off any _too_ curious villagers and even helping her buy groceries. While she unpacked, Sakura had made tea and a simple yet healthy meal. Their conversation was light and cheerful, the atmosphere calm. Her insides however burned unpleasantly as if she had just swallowed lava and she suddenly didn't like the chair. It was typically a comfortable chair, one that she'd hand-picked herself and gone through a lot of trouble to find. It had taken hours for her to find this table-chair set because she had wanted her family to be comfortable and relaxed during meals. She squirmed and wiggled and shifted. The chair was now, suddenly, very uncomfortable.

A hand slowly grasped hers, warm. Sakura didn't look so broken and bent, her shoulders no longer hunched over with the impossibly heavy world resting on it. A sadness lingered in her emerald eyes, yes, but she was a blossom. Bright and lovey. "Get your answers, Hinata. I know it's hard but you'll finally stop thinking in circles. The confusion will end."

She said nothing and clenched her hands, hidden from her view. Her Byakugan wasn't active but she could feel the blazing, fiery charka of her husband. He was on a mission today. "You're welcome back anytime. I'll come and check on you, after work."

As soon as Sakura closed the door, Naruto stood before her.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Hinata." She closed her eyes at the sound of her name, nails biting into her palms. It was so bittersweet. Her name on his lips was something she'd craved, always had, and to hear it again. _Now_. She didn't want this… "What's going on? Please talk to me."

The blond quickly sat when she gestured for him to and she could see his hovering hands. He wanted to reach out and touch her. _He cared about everyone._ She made sure to keep her distance. As soon as she felt his touch, she'd _**break.**_ She also really didn't know how to start this conversation; how did one ask the reason behind a betrayal – how did she ask _Naruto _why he tricked her. This was Naruto. "Why haven't you been home lately? I understand the chuuinin exams are coming up and you're busy, but it's been weeks. The children haven't seen you. I haven't seen my husband. For weeks."

She locked eyes with him. "We're _married, _Naruto-kun."

He brought his hand to his neck.

It was still there!

Emotions swirled erratically within her, a poisonous fire suddenly burned in her stomach and it was extremely hard to just sit there. Her arms were trembling and something ugly snapped inside. After many years of just sitting there and taking it, letting him have his way. Thick veins crawled along her temples as her Byakugan sprung to life; she grabbed at his wrist and brought his collar down. She knew it was there but she wanted _him _to know that she _knew._ She wasn't blind anymore. Everything was clear and she roared. "I know Sasuke-san gave you this mark!"

"H-Hinata…I-uh…I don't…"

This lioness wasn't going to lay down anymore. She wasn't weak! "If you didn't love me then why did you marry me? Why did you have a family with me? Did you think that I was so weak that I couldn't handle your rejection, Naruto-Kun? I was prepared to give up on you!"

Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Was I not worth your honesty?"

The most powerful man she knew, the most powerful man in the world crumpled in on himself – the savior of the world. He had saved their village numerous times. He could summon giant frogs and fought alongside a literal demon_. Naruto, the savior_. He hunched over into himself, his eyes hollow and hands trembling as he slowly loosened her grip on his wrist. She heard a sob – hers or his – she couldn't tell. She collapsed back into the uncomfortable chair, her hand flopping uselessly at her side. Neither of them talked for an eternity. It was a long, silent eternity.

He could do anything.

But he was still human. She was reminded, as she stared at his curled up form. He covered his face with his hands but tears rolled down his wrists and his body shook. She must've forgotten that somewhere. "What did I do to deserve this from you, Naruto-kun? You are honest with everybody. _Everybody._ Because you care about everyone – _everyone._ Why am I different?"

"Because Neji loved you."

_**What.**_


	16. A Promise

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Also On:** Wattpad & AO3 (_WorthyWolfy_)

**Find me:** view/worthywolf

**Inspired by:** Subtext

**Setting For Story:** Boruto

**Set From:** Episode 53 (Himawari's Birthday)

**Notes:** Cousins marrying in Asian culture is seen as the norm; to keep their bloodline pure and keep outsiders from tainting it. I'm sure there were other reasons too.

**Updates:** Fridays/Saturdays

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_**A Promise**_

* * *

"_Naruto…" Glancing over his shoulder, he paused his eating to greet the Hyuuga with a wide grin and wave. The male was dressed in his shinobi clothing, clean and presentable. He looked like he always did but something was different about the Hyuuga. He couldn't pin-point what exactly and he observed the other cautiously as he settled on the seat beside him. His long, brown hair looked the same too. There was something odd about him today, that unsettled his gut. What was so different? "You're going to get a bald spot if you keep scratching your head like that." _

_He chuckled nervously; he hadn't realized he'd been doing it. "Hey, Neji. What brings you here today? Are you getting some ramen too?" _

"_Would you mind being my sparing partner today? My team are all on different missions and Hinata-sama is busy with clan matters." He noticed how Neji's tone changed when he mentioned Hinata and the way his eyes changed from hard and calculating to something soft and affectionate. It wasn't new but it sure had been a surprise when he'd first returned. He was glad, though, that they were getting along. Their bond was unusual to him… they obviously adored each other, just on different levels. It was clear to Naruto that Neji didn't enjoy being called brother. But he allowed it. _

"_Sure!" _

_The training grounds were empty but he guessed that Neji already knew that, great eyesight and all. Neji was immediately on him, kunai in hand and eyes blazing – now, he knew what was so different! Neji never attacked first. _

_He dodged and easily went along with it. Something was wrong and the man clearly needed to get it out, this was why he wanted to spar with him. He knew that he didn't have to hold back and could be as aggressive as he wanted. It was hard to keep up with the prodigy, always narrowly getting slashed or stabbed. He enjoyed the challenge though and they both went at until their clothes were soaked, their breathing heavy. His knees trembled weakly. "That was a great work-out!" _

_The Hyuuga said nothing and turned from him. He hated it when Neji did that. It was hard to tell what was going through his head and Naruto almost didn't notice how his fists shook, knuckles white. "Why you? I've done my best to make up for my mistakes but it still doesn't seem good enough. I've done everything I could so why…why doesn't she look at me? Why can't she see me the same way she sees you?" _

_Uncertain, he stayed quiet. _

_Naruto didn't know who or what the Hyuuga was talking about. He just knew that Neji was being vague on purpose, so he didn't ask questions and listened. "Am I not expressing myself properly? I didn't mind in the beginning because my feelings weren't clear then, however they are now and I feel…no, it__** is **__too late. Even if I had to tell her, there's no changing her feelings. You can't force something like this."_

_He watched the normally stoic man bury his face in his hands and sink hopelessly into the dirt. It was a strangely hard thing to witness yet he felt fortunate to be the one Neji decided to come to. He wasn't his closest friend, but he had come to him anyway. Approaching the Hyuuga slowly, he sank down beside him and looked up to sky – it was clear. Not a single cloud to see. Shikamaru must be having a rough day too. He patted him briefly on the shoulder. "I'm here for you, Neji." _

_A dry chuckle was his response and Naruto had a feeling he must've missed something obvious. He didn't mind, if it was something he needed to know then he was sure Neji would've clarified. _

"_Naruto…" _

_He turned to lock eyes with the Hyuuga. Whatever it was, he'd do it. It was for his friend after all – he was a man of his word. "_I later realized he was talking about you."

Naruto wiped the tears from his face, eyes bright as he looked at her. "I promised to keep you safe and happy if he couldn't… Hinata, I thought that by marrying you I would be keeping my promise. Weren't you happy with me?"

"Yes, I was…" She sighed, closing her eyes. She was still angry but she felt overwhelmed. Neji-nii had loved her? That ache in her chest returned, tears threatened to fall. He had loved her…she sighed again, struggling to remember what she needed to say. _Neji-nii._ "I was but not anymore, Naruto-kun. I can't be happy if you aren't. If Sasuke makes you happy then you should be with him. Marriage is about _two _people – not just me. Did you ever love me?"

He smiled.

It was hard not to stare; Naruto was a very beautiful person. He would always be beautiful to her, the sun. She supposed, though, there was a saying that staring at the sun too long could be blinding. He _had_ blinded her.

"Yes, Hinata, I did. But Sasuke…"

It was always Sasuke.

She had also always known that. This was everything that she needed to know, her head was clear now. She'd gotten the answers that she wanted and it hurt. _**It hurt.**_ It hurt but she felt lighter. She felt the same way Sakura appeared to her. A blossom. The world didn't rest on her shoulders anymore. She didn't have to be with Naruto to be happy. She didn't have to be Naruto's wife to be Hinata. She was Hinata. Nothing would change that.

"Stop neglecting our children. They need their father."

He swallowed hard under her glare. "Yes, ma'am."


	17. Life Doesn't Wait

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Also On:** Wattpad & AO3 (_WorthyWolfy_)

**Find me:** View profile

**Inspired by:** Subtext

**Setting For Story:** Boruto

**Set From:** Episode 53 (Himawari's Birthday)

**Notes:** I see your reviews, don't worry. I'll respond once this story is finished being uploaded.

**Updates:** Fridays/Saturdays

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_**Life Doesn't Wait For Anybody**_

* * *

They hadn't divorced -

…appearance wise.

To the villagers and the majority of Konohagakure's shinobi, they appeared to still be married. They decided it would be best that it was done gradually. She would get to keep the house because the children would be staying with her and they didn't need the added stress of moving to the whole divorce situation, they've been there their whole lives. The villagers' had already noticed Naruto's lack of appearance at home so he would just keep reducing his appearance weekly, until he only needed to come over for short visits or to get the children for their visit with him. They would also stay with him while she went out the village for missions – she wasn't a housewife anymore. She had to provide for herself now, Naruto helped of course but only in regards to the children. She wasn't his wife anymore. She stood on her own two feet now.

What did Neji-nii think of her now? Would he be proud of her and would he have given her that special, _special _smile of his? The one he only gave to her. She was standing on her own and she wasn't replying on Naruto anymore. Not for motivation to keep going. Not to smile. Not to train. Not to feel at peace with herself. Not for warmth. Not for happiness. Nor to be somebody. She was strong.

She could simply imagine how _nice_ his proud hug would be – to be treasured. To be loved.

But he was gone.

And Naruto had moved in with Sasuke.

They stayed in what was left of the Uchiha-complex; Boruto still had his own room but Himawari had to share with Sadara (Sasuke and Sakura had come to the same agreement they had). Sadara stayed with Sakura, only visiting her father. The girls didn't mind sharing though; Boruto complained about how the two girls wouldn't quiet down and would _"giggle all night." _

…she wondered how this could affect Boruto's relationship with Sadara in the future. She had secretly been hoping they'd get together. They were basically step-siblings now…

The children hadn't been alright with it, at first however after a few days her son, her _very considerate_ son now wouldn't stop talking about Sasuke this and Sasuke that. He sounded too much like a parrot that wouldn't stop asking for a cookie. It made her temples throb and her chest ache, but she wasn't going to punish or scold him for it. This was better for everyone. And once Boruto was fine with the situation, Himawari decided she was too. Thankfully for different reasons than her son; she loved having a sister. _"I have a sister now, Kaachan, now I won't be lonely when you or niisan aren't there. She always there and she shares her stuff with me." _

Sadara had become her daughter too. When Sakura was too busy to come home, the young Uchiha would sleepover by them. She's transformed Naruto's office into a room for the girl. Soon, Sakura started sleeping over by them too…

Her children, plus Sadara were far from neglected. If one parent wasn't around then at least, three other ones were. Naruto had become a better parent too; she had learned that he had been avoiding the children out of guilt and fear. He was scared that they would find out about his relationship with Sasuke and hate him. As a mother, she had ensured that they wouldn't once they separated and she had succeeded. It had actually taken Boruto a while to realize _why_ his father was now living with Sasuke and once he realized what was going on, it was too late to be angry about it. He did lash out occasionally at the men, though, and just caused trouble for the fun of aggravating them.

She could only smile sympathetically when Naruto complained. She wasn't about to scold her son for it, she _knew_ that it was petty but it _**still hurt,**_ after all. He should've told her first before starting anything with Sasuke. Even if Sasuke had started it and had been persistent about it.

And it hurt that -

When he'd come to get the children, it hurt that he wasn't sharing a house with her and that when he returned home, he was kissing someone's else lips – that he even returned home. That someone else was preparing dinner for him and persuading him to eat properly. She heard from the children that it was done with a sharp glare or a threat (threats of bodily harm). That he left the paperwork to an unwilling Shikamaru to go home early and that they all trained together as a family. That he cuddled someone else at night, held someone's else hand, and smiled that someone else. That, all that, was what she was supposed to share with him. _Her._

But he was happy.

Her children were happier. Himawari laughed more easily and loudly. Boruto wasn't so angry, always lending her a helping hand and he smiled more. Turns out she hadn't needed Naruto's smile, but her son's and daughter's. Her son's smile was beautiful. Himawari's was the sun itself. "Thank you, Boruto."

"Of course, Kaachan, otherwise Sakura's gonna have my head." He whined with a grimace, sneaking a fearful glance at said women. Black and emerald orbs bore into him intensely. She bit back a giggle and Himawari laughed out right, unashamed. Everyone burst into laughter, despite his pouting Boruto laughed the hardest.

"Or Sadara." Hinata added, cheerily. She didn't need him; she didn't need Naruto. To be happy or be somebody. She was already somebody.

She was Hinata.


	18. Thus Life Continues

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Also On:** Wattpad & AO3 (_WorthyWolfy_)

**Find me:** View profile

**Inspired by:** Subtext

**Setting For Story:** Boruto

**Set From:** Episode 53 (Himawari's Birthday)

**Notes:** One more chapter to go, Chapter 18 are scenes that I didn't include in the story. I didn't include them because this story was about Hinata and her perspective.

**Updates:** Fridays/Saturdays

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Thus Life Continues**

* * *

"You really gave Naruto a burn there, Hinata." Sakura stated and her Hyuuga eyes saw the proud smirk she was barely hiding. The pinkette didn't look at her as she organized her medical equipment, she was going to operate on some foreign noble whose immune system was fighting against the white blood cells in his body. It wasn't a common occurrence and the medic was always up for a challenge. "It's been weeks and it's still fresh on his wrist. Kurama refuses to help him heal it, seems the fox had a soft spot for you."

She smiled; she rather liked him too. His fur was so _soft. _She wished that he would come to visit her but she understood. He didn't like going around on his own. It was safe in Naruto. _Neji-nii probably would've been proud too. _"It wasn't intentional, it's hard to control my charka when I…get like that."

This time the medic glanced at her, something odd in her eyes. "It's not good to keep it all in like that, it's bad for your heart. When you're angry let it out otherwise it's going to become a common occurrence…but I'm proud of you. You stood up for yourself."

"Naruto-kun isn't the enemy." She whispered however Sakura heard her loud and clear. The medic snapped off her gloves and grasped her shoulders. Her hands were warm. They always were. Sakura had told her one day that as a medic, she kept her hands warm intentionally. The wounded liked the warmth.

"No, he isn't. But he's a cheating idiot and he deserved that burn. You forgave him too easily, Hinata. You don't deserve to be treated that way and one day, I hope, you'll realize it. What would Neji think about the way you treat yourself?"

She'd told Sakura about her Neji-nii and all Sakura had given her was a deadpanned look. It had been obvious to everyone that he loved her, expect her. She had been too because looking at Naruto to notice. Nobody could've stopped her from looking at the sun. It was something she had to do herself. She was as obvious as Naruto. _I'm sorry, Neji-nii. _"He would be angry and he would scold me…then treat me to ice-cream."

"He really spoiled you rotten that man," Sakura said then chuckled at her blushing cheeks. "You know, Boruto acts a lot like the younger Neji. You sure he's Naruto's?"

She laughed, shaking her head. It felt that way sometimes, she was glad she wasn't the only one seeing it. Ino had said something about it too. She wouldn't say it aloud however she believed that Neji was guiding her son from the beyond. It was the small things. Boruto would make tea for her when she returned from a mission, he would walk with her around the village as he chatted his head off before running off or when they shopping, he would insist on carrying everything. He brought home sunflowers for her a lot.

Things Neji had done for her.

Stuff that she knew she hadn't told Boruto. She had treasured those moments, unwilling to share them. They felt private for her. Her son made it hard not to cry; he reminded her so much of her Neji-nii. It made it hard not to imagine how her life would've been had she married him like it had been arranged since their birth. She could visualize how she would wake up every morning to his peaceful face or how he'd walk into their room with tea, his beautiful hair loose. He wouldn't have those bandages around his head and his smile would be that special, _special_ reserved just for her. He would take her hand in his, and say _"I love you, Hinata." _

They would've truly been equals then. No "sama" or "Lady".

Their arranged marriage would've been happy…

…but he was gone.

She had started calling him brother, to remind him that they were equals when they were 12 and 13. That she didn't think of herself above him because she was heiress or from the main branch. She couldn't have known that perhaps their relationship would change, that they would become close and that he would be the first person she ran to. That she found comfort from his head-pats and his damaged hands. She couldn't have known that he would always have her back, in life and battle. How much stronger he helped her become, that she was strong because of him. Whenever she needed someone, he would be the first person there. He hadn't been her sun – he had been Neji. Her Neji-nii.

He's been dead for 15 years.

She was sixteen when she lost him, she's 31 now. Her Neji-nii would always be important to her however he wasn't here anymore and she didn't want to torture herself by meditating on her feelings for him. She loved him, definitely, but it didn't matter anymore how she loved him. If she loved him like a brother or like a lover. Just that she loved him. Loves him.

He'd always be her Neji-nii.

"Thank you for bringing me lunch, Hinata, why don't I take a break before I operate on that prissy and then we can eat together?" Sakura suggested eagerly, taking off her scrubs with a happy sigh and gently linked arms with her. "You were a good wife, Hinata. Naruto didn't leave you for Sasuke because you weren't or that you weren't enough. It's just…Sasuke."

She smiled, "I know but I don't need Naruto to be enough or to feel like somebody. I already am, I'm Hinata."

The medic beamed proudly at her words, pulling her in and cuddled her close. She rested her cheek happily against her own flushed ones, nuzzling her. "I wouldn't mind making you _my_ wife!"

…

"Hinata? Hinata! Did you just faint on me?"


	19. Extra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Also On:** Wattpad & AO3 (_WorthyWolfy_)

**Find me:** View profile

**Inspired by:** Subtext

**Setting For Story:** Boruto

**Set From:** Episode 53 (Himawari's Birthday)

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_**Extra**_

* * *

_Sasuke & Naruto_

"No! Sasuke, stop!" He growled between his teeth, shoving at the other's chest yet for some reason, his hands glued themselves to his chest. His fingers curled into the Uchiha's cloak and he sneered at the amused smirk on Sasuke's lips. It was an attractive look, so he avoided looking at it. The man knew his weakness and wasn't afraid to use it. "I'm married to Hinata!"

"You don't love her."

"I do! I do…of course, I do…I just…" He didn't really know what to say because he did – he had. What man could resist Hinata's soft beauty and constant kindness? Her smiles had a strange way of rejuvenating all his energy and kept him going when he wanted to quit. She was a balm on his burnt, sacred soul but she wasn't Sasuke. She couldn't make his heart beat wildly in his chest, her shy glances didn't make him hot the way Sasuke's smirk did and it was easy to push her affection away. Her affection didn't feel _**right.**_ "She's…not you."

He didn't miss the way Sasuke's expression softened. "I'll back off until you talk to her. But remember kissing me back, letting me leave these marks…it's still infidelity. You could've forced me off you anytime."

He couldn't respond. His eyes burned and he turned his back on the Uchiha so the man couldn't see his face. It was hard to breathe. Not only was he hurting Hinata but he was breaking his promise. His promise to his dearest friend, Neji. The man had trusted him. And look at what he's done…how could he? He was a man of his word.

_Was. _

"_Naruto." _Kurama rumbled from within his comfortable den, his voice barely hid his anger and disappointment. _"Hinata has collapsed. She has seen, you've forgotten she's powerful." _

He sunk into himself.

_Naruto & Boruto_

The girls were inside with Sasuke, he didn't know what they were doing but his sister had been full of giggles and smiles lately. Out of the two of them, he knew that Himawari was seen as the sweet and cheerful one. When someone was sad, she was hand-delivering smiles like letters. He couldn't blame anyone for seeing her that way, he viewed her the same way. Unless she was angry – then he was terrified. She took down their father in one blow! Anyway, she was his sister. She was precious to him and he hated her sad expression. Something about it made his chest itch uncomfortably. So he was happy that her smile wasn't for somebody else; she was smiling for herself.

Because she was actually happy.

His mother too.

She thought he didn't see the way she hid her sad smiles behind her hair or how sometimes she'd forget that they were there to stare out the window and how she'd randomly pause in the middle of her cleaning. Instead of going to bed herself, even when she was dead tired, she'd find something to do and he'd have to gently guide her to bed. He hated how she'd grasp helplessly at the doorframe to her room, hesitant to sleep alone. Without their father. It wasn't just he and Himawari who were suffering from their father's absence – their mom had too. So when she told them that she and dad were getting divorced, he hadn't known what to think. But now…

His mother's smile was real now. Her giggles were beautiful wind chimes and she was the most beautiful person in the world. He was lucky to have her as a mom.

He just hadn't known the exact reason why his parents had separated – because of Sasuke. He didn't know what to think anymore, how was he supposed to react. When Kaa-san had told him that the divorce was for the best, for everyone, he hadn't known that included his master. Never, _never _had he ever expected to see his father kissing his master. _**Never. **_He knew immediately why his mother had collapsed that day, why she couldn't look his father in the eyes, or how she went out of her way to avoid Sasuke. He knew their divorce had been a coming for a while now but his mother wasn't the kind to give up. She kept pushing and pushing; she would've wanted to at least give it another chance. _She hadn't._

His father had cheated on their mother.

With Sasuke.

His master.

Kaa-san had also made it clear it was between her and their father. It was their business and their business alone. His mother had spoken.

And he knew when to listen. But she hadn't said that he couldn't cause a little mischief and she didn't scold him for it either. There was a rare glimmer in her eyes whenever their father complained about him or the trouble he caused. He wasn't about to stop. "Kaa-san deserved better…"

"I know, Boruto." His dad's tone was odd and he saw a tear glide down his whiskered cheeks. The older man quickly wiped it away and he pretended not to see. He turned to the stars - he wouldn't push it.

_Sadara & Hinata_

She blinked, startled. "Sadara-san?"

She quickly noticed the girl's blush and shy fidgeting with the bag on her shoulder. Immediately she understood; the girl hadn't asked and was too embarrassed to. With a gentle smile, she stepped aside and made space for the Uchiha's shoes. "Sakura-chan is working late tonight."

Grateful, Sadara bowed politely and neatly placed her shoes next to her own bigger ones. It was strange to think that her feet had been that small too. Small shoes for such a mature young lady. "Yes…it happens a lot. There's a new technique I wanted to show Himawari, may I please sleep-over?"

"Of course, you may. We were just about to have dinner, please join us." She asked nicely and the little Uchiha grew a little more flustered. Her children were quick to greet her, making space for her and handing her own dish. Himawari began to ramble excitedly at her, Boruto interrupting often to add his own piece and Sadara slowly forgot her unease. Her shoulders relaxed, she wasn't shy to scold Boruto either. It was cute. "You're welcome over any time, Sadara-san."

She blushed again, nodding shyly. Boruto and Himawari were immediately all over her, forgetting their dinner to show off their things. _This was nice._

Later when she was shooing them off to bed, Sadara quietly approached her. Her eyes downcast and she was picking at her nails. She waited for the little Uchiha to talk, she could tell whatever was burdening her must've been on her mind for a while now. "I'm sorry, Hinata-san, for-"

"Sadara-san, it's alright." She said softly and grasped her shoulder, squeezing. "But please remember this is between us adults. Okay?"

"Yes, Hinata-san."

Smiling, she guided her to Himwari's room and tucked her in. The older girl sleepily turned to cling to Himawari and she cooed at the adorable scene. Her heartfelt a little soothed today.

_Himawari & Sakura_

When she offered to walk Himawari to the flower shop, she hadn't known what exactly she had been offering. Sadara had stopped wanting to hold her hand when she was three; she didn't know where the independence had come from. Perhaps Sasuke but he'd been _forced…_or maybe it was an Uchiha thing. Anyway, Himawari had more than snatched her hand and was now contently skipping beside her. Her palm was sweaty, yet the young girl didn't mind. She was even humming a tune. It made her wonder if Hinata would've been like this if she hadn't been born into the Hyuuga clan or maybe Naruto if he had had a family. A big _"what if"._

Then again, that time she was transported to another dimension…_that _Naruto had a family and the other Hinata had been so bold. Neji was also a pervert for Hinata – how were they doing in that dimension? Did Hinata marry Neji there instead?

"Are you living with us, now?" It was an innocent question and one that she didn't have the answer to. She had never liked coming home to an empty apartment nor did she like leaving Sadara there by herself. The Uchiha had a mother, she was just saving lives…the people needed her too. So she'd been okay with Sadara basically moving into Hinata's home then she had merely followed her daughter's example. It was warmer there. Much warmer.

Plus, Hinata was a great cook.

"I…d-don't know. Do you think that I should?"

Himawari beamed at her. "Yes! I think you should then I'll have two moms!"

She choked on her own spit.

Sakura picked her up and hurriedly handed her off to Ino like she was a ragdoll. She avoided looking in the mirror, she already knew her face was blood red – she didn't need to see it too. She choked. "_Two moms! Two moms!" _

…

It was midnight, a week later and she whispered to the ceiling. "That might not be so bad."

_Sasuke & Hinata_

The atmosphere felt awkward and all she could really do was stare at him. He was sitting on her window-sill like it belonged to him, her bedroom window. All she had on was a flimsy night-dress. He was looking at her blankly, not evenly slightly apologetic. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to say or act – how was one supposed to act around the person their husband left them for? Or someone, she didn't know very well, seeing her so vulnerable?

She coughed and quickly covered up. "Uchiha-san?"

He suddenly blinked and sheepishly scratched at his nape. "Hyuuga-san…I…"

"I want to say it's okay…it just doesn't feel that way though. I'm still hurt, Uchiha-san, but I don't hate you for your actions." She struggled to spit out, her voice barely above a whisper. It was hard being honest with her feelings, even harder sharing them with _**him**__. _She didn't know why and it wasn't out of any desire to make him feel guilt, she just didn't want to say something about it. She didn't want to keep it all in. Not anymore.

"I'm not sure how to respond to that."

She turned to glare at him. "And how am supposed to respond to you taking my husband from me, Uchiha-san?"

It was silent again. She couldn't turn her back on him, her shinobi instincts right now were screaming at her, _Enemy! Enemy! _So she merely turned her head away, hiding with her hair. Her voice was flat, emotionless. "Please, leave."

His charka lingered for a moment, no longer shocking her but it brushed against her senses softly. She hid her face in her hands, unable to hold back anymore. Her sobbing was quiet however her heart was not. She knew that he wouldn't leave this alone and he'd later when she was ready she knew, he would try to talk to her again. He wasn't evil or bad person, she hadn't ever thought that and she knew from Sadara's constant complaints about his affection that he was trying to be better. He was better, she had seen it herself. So she couldn't bring herself to be angry at him or to envy after him, but the hurt was still fresh. It still bled.

She needed time.

_Neji In Death_

"I died so that they could be together…" He sulked, his face buried between his hands. Other shinobi around him surrounded him, offering pats and hugs of sympathy. "I died for nothing."

A hooded figure glanced at him briefly but dismissed him and a blond man, with the same features as Naruto sat down next to him, placing a comforting hand on his back. He looked suspiciously exactly like Naruto. Blue eyes and blond hair weren't common in Japan. "That's rough."

"…you remind me of Naruto."

The man laughed nervously.


End file.
